Festividades idiotas
by Dark-Karumi-Mashiro
Summary: Si sólo eran amigos, ¿porqué tenía en ese momento, un aura asesina dirigida específicamente a la persona de Gary Harrison? - Shonen-ai


**D**isclaimer: Aquí renuncio formalmente a los derechos de autor, estos hilarantes personajes perteneces al dúo maravilla compuesto por Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Sin fines de lucro (o sea, no gano lana con eso) ésta obra es hecha meramente por entretención mía y de mis lectores (as).

**R**esumen: Si sólo eran amigos, ¿porqué tenía en ese momento, un aura asesina dirigida específicamente a la persona de Gary Harrison?

**N**/**A**: ¡Hola! Éste es mi regalo de Navidad, en el cual me rompí la cabeza para escoger una buena pareja. Y cual más correcta que los imposibles. Normalmente se dedican éste tipo de cosas, pero honestamente, si este va a ser una regalo, qué mejor que cederle los derechos a mi buena amiga, beta y sempai VicPin.

Vi-chan, éste fic es tuyo, así que disfrútalo y que pases dulces fiestas (me refiero al año nuevo, eh?)

Antes que nada, me disculpo por tener que partirlo en -cuenta- tres partes, pero es que no me di el tiempo para hacerlo un one-shot (como es que lo haces, sempai? (xD) )

* * *

><p>Festividades idiotas<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>C<strong>apítulo** 1**: Te miro, y solo hoy, te miré realmente._

Faltaban solamente 4 días para navidad, y la gente de South Park no perdía tiempo en adornar tanto sus casas como los edificios de bochornosas y caras figuras representativas de la fecha, o hacer sus compras navideñas. Las tiendas se abarrotaban por las personas intentando llegar primero al cajero, empujándose como animales salvajes, similar a los grupos de mujeres cuando escuchaban una barata.

Kenny veía aburrido al gentío ir y venir, tan inmersamente concentrados en conseguir lo anhelado por sus seres queridos, que seguramente antes de siquiera salir de su hogar, dejaban olvidada su chequera en la repisa junto a la puerta.

El no consideraba a la navidad como una fecha importante. Todos los años eran iguales, sin adornos, sin cena navideña, sin relatos al calor del fuego, sin obsequios…

Sí. Era un amargado de la navidad. Pero jamás fue una época de significancia en la mierda de vida que llevaba.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, y parado casi en medio del pavimento, no había notado como una melena oscura se acercaba rápidamente hacia su lugar, atravesando presurosa la acera. Y aún menos, cuando el dueño de ésta, gritaba alegremente su nombre a todo pulmón.

-¡Kenny!

Sentía como la brisa helada contrastaba con su cálido aliento al chocar contra la tela de su anorak naranja.

-¡Ken!

Necesitaba dinero para unos nuevos zapatos. Sus tenis de cuarta ya se hallaban agujereados que incluso los nuevos calcetines que había conseguido de Kyle lo saludaban al momento que movía sus dedos con aburrición.

-¡Carajo, McCormick! ¡Te estoy hablando!

Se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de cerca. Frente a él, yacía un agitado ojiazul que a penas podía respirar. En su carrera, por poco lo arrollaba un camión de Coca-Cola y no tenía humor de ser ignorado por el rubio.

-¡Oh! Hola Stan, ¿qué pasa?

-¡Como que "oh"! ¿! Que qué me pasa! ¡Pasa que te he estado llamando desde hace 10 minutos que por poco un imbécil me pasa por encima!

Kenny río con ironía ante el asombro de su amigo. Muchas veces eran las que a el ya le había pasado lo mismo, e incluso en peores circunstancias. Pero la mirada escandalizada de Marsh, le recordó que eso era algo que solo el tenia, la capacidad de despertar en su desinflada cama cada mañana después de alguna terrible tragedia, que sólo sería llorada por 3 minutos, y por lo tanto, para una persona normal como lo era Stan, reírse de la propia muerte era propio de un estado de locura.

-¿Qué encuentras de gracioso en esto, Kenny?-exclamó indignado, cambiando el gesto al momento que el rostro de McCormick adquiría un deje de nostalgia.

-Nada amigo, nada.-tras bajar un rato la mirada, la centro de nuevo, esta vez, en el par ojiazul de Stanley, quien lo miraba con preocupación.-¿Y?

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué era lo que querías decirme que fuera tan importante, como para arriesgar tu cuello al cruzar la calle?

El aludido desvió la mirada avergonzado al recordar el asunto primordial de su presencia allí.

-Y-Yo…Este… Kenny.

-¿Si…?

-Re-Recuerdas que el baile para víspera de Navidad, es este domingo…

El semblante del rubio paso rápidamente al aburrimiento, ¿acaso alguna tipa loca había mandado a su amigo a invitarlo a ésa porquería? Bueno, simplemente era cosa de negarse y ya.

-Si lo sé, pero sabes Stan, yo…-pero calló al ver el brillo de determinación refulgir en los ojos de Marsh.

-Entonces, por favor, sé… sé mi pareja.-un escarlata cubrió los pómulos del pelinegro al darse cuenta de que al fin, lo había dicho.

Por otra parte, otro sonrojo cubrió, esta vez, a las pálidas mejillas de McCormick, que no daba crédito a lo que oían sus oídos. ¿Su pareja? ¿En serio?

¡Cielos! Necesitaba una ducha bien fría, porque su rostro lo sentía arder de tal manera, que creyó que en cualquier momento le daría una hemorragia cerebral que lo dejaría allí, bien plantadito.

-¿T-Tu pareja? ¿Tú pareja para qué?

El chico lo miró con reproche.

-P-Para el baile, para que más.-respondió desviando la mirada avergonzado.

En ese momento, como en una revelación, Kenny miró a Stan. Realmente lo miro. Su amigo no estaba nada mal. La mayor parte de su cuerpo era ocultado por el abrigo café que lo albergaba del frío, pero sus piernas eran marcadas por el par de poco ajustados jeans azules que traía. Las mejillas rojas realzaban sus facciones juveniles, dándole ése aspecto tierno de películas para niños. Y sus ojos azul cielo, más claros que los suyos, brillaban con intensidad.

-Bien.-logró decir a pesar de sentir un pequeño nudo en la garganta.

-¿Q-Qué…?-dijo con ilusión mientras formaba una reluciente sonrisa.- ¿Hablas en serio?

-Claro, acepto ir contigo, será divertido, ¿no?-Stan asintió emocionado ante las palabras de McCormick.- Una salida con amigos me vendrá bien, después de todo, odio estas fiesta y…

Se detuvo al notar como la sonrisa de Stan desaparecía al instante que el brillo de sus ojos de opacaba.

-Amigos… claro.

Kenny no soportó verlo así e intentó decir algo que le levantara el ánimo.

-¡Stan, Kenny! ¿Qué hacen?-interrumpió un tercero llevándose con él las palabras del rubio.

-Hola, Kyle.-saludó el rubio.- ¿Qué haces por estos rumbos?

-Acompaño a Stoley a comprar un regalo para Clyde, ¿y ustedes?

Kenny iba a responder, pero la mano de Stan halando de la chamarra del pelirrojo captó su atención, centrándose enteramente en las palabras del pelinegro.

-¿Stan? ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Kyle con extrañeza mirando la cara afligida de su súper mejor amigo.

Captando el mensaje en la mirada de súplica de Stanley y sintiendo el peso en el ambiente que se había formado entre sus amigos, sugirió al pelinegro:

-¿Quieres acompañarnos?

Kenneth estuvo a punto de refutar eso, alegando que tenía cosas que aclarar con el pelinegro, pero este se le adelantó:

-S-Si.

Y para molestia de Kenny, Kyle tomó de la mano a Stan, llevándolo consigo sin que el último se resistiera. Se negaba a aceptarlo, pero el que lo ignorarán de ésa manera, especialmente el amante de los animales, le había molestado de sobremanera.

Ya ajustaría cuentas con él el día de mañana.


End file.
